


Cupcakes

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Babysitting, Baking, Cassie Lang Is a Good Bro, FACT, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Morgan Stark Deserves All the Love in the World, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS CONTAINEDCassie, Peter, and Harley baby sit Morgan.





	Cupcakes

"And you'll call if something happens? I won't be far, and-" 

"Don't worry, Mrs. Stark," Cassie interrupted. "We'll be fine. Morgan and I are friends." 

"It's not necessarily you who I am worried about."

"Hey!" Peter and Harley protested in tandem. 

Pepper smiled dubiously, "You boys know it's true."

They couldn't really argue with that. The reason Cassie was there in the first place was that the last time the boys watched Morgan alone, it had resulted in a repainted living room and a replaced oven. Needless to say, Pepper was not excited for a repeat and Cassie was called in for the long weekend. Pepper had been lucky enough to be able to work from home the majority of the time, but every once in a while, she was needed in New York or DC. Usually, Happy watched Morgan, but this time, he was coming with her. 

"Pepper," Happy started, walking in from the driveway. "We have to go."

"Alright. Morgan!" she called. There was no response. "Morgan, come here, Mommy's leaving." 

Silence. 

"Come on, sweetie, Mommy has to go and she wants to say goodbye." 

Peter and Harley shared a look. Morgan didn't take 'goodbye's too well. They were just about to go to her room and bring her downstairs, when a door slammed shut and rapid footsteps approached. 

Morgan buried her face in her mother's side. Pepper smiled sadly, before kneeling down and holding her daughter's teary face in her hands. 

"Love you so much, Morgan." 

Morgan sniffled, "Love you, Mommy." 

Pepper placed a kiss on top of her head. "See you soon, baby." 

Morgan nodded, clinging to her mother, who let go slowly. Morgan waved slowly as her mother departed. When the front door shut, she broke forward and pressed her face up to the window beside it, watching until the car turned up the road and disappeared. 

Morgan's hands dropped to her side. 

"Want to go back upstairs?" Peter asked softly, settling down on the floor next to her. "Keep playing?" He leaned forward. "We'll call your mom when she lands in New York." 

Harley motioned for Cassie to follow him. She gave him a confused look, but obliged.

"Morgan hates to be alone, but..." he shrugged, gesturing around the kitchen. "Crowding her doesn't help. Pete's better at getting her up again."    
Cassie glanced back into the entryway. Sure enough, Morgan was giggling to something Peter had said, peeking her head over her shoulder. Peter offered a hand and swung Morgan onto his hip. 

"We've elected to make cupcakes," Peter announced, bouncing the seven-year-old.

She smiled, but it was restrained. 

Cassie put on some 2000s pop and Harley started pulling measuring cups and bowls from the cabinet, not entirely sure what utensils were required for cupcake making. Peter set Morgan on the counter with his phone, letting her choose which type of cupcakes she wanted to make. 

The girl settled on red velvet, and Peter pulled the necessary ingredients from the cabinets. They let her mix the batter, but not near the oven. She didn't mind. By the time they were frosting, Morgan was nearly asleep and Pepper's plane had landed.

Their goodnight call was more tooth-rotting than the cupcakes. 


End file.
